


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: You're The First Series: Yurio/Yuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Hot Springs, M/M, Name spelled as Yurio, Name spelled as Yuuri, Originally a RP, Seme!Yuuri, Uke!Yuri, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally a RP.Yurio comes to Hasetsu to visit Yuuri.





	First Kiss

Ash:  
Yurio had just landed in Japan and was heading to yutopia. He dragged his suitcase planning on staying for a while to be with Yuuri. He walks in and looks around for the man with glasses.  
Tate:  
"Yurio! Welcome back!"   
Yuuri walked over to the younger boy, embracing him in a tight hug.  
Ash:  
Yurio scoffs. ''get off me already....pig". He looks away and glanced up at Yuuri glaring a bit. "Show my my room....I'm tired".  
Tate:  
Yuuri smiled at the familiar response. he missed having Yurio around. he grabbed one of Yurios bags. "Here, let me help you. follow me!" he said as he grabbed Yurio by the arm and tugged him towards his room upstairs.  
Ash:  
Yurio was exhausted from flying and all. He sighed tiredly and pulled his other bag up the stairs.  
Tate:  
"You seem exhausted, Yurio. wanna take a dip in the hot springs?" Yuuri suggested.  
Ash:  
Yuri nods and dropped the bags off in his room. ''jet lag....". He whispered and yawned.  
Tate:  
"Cmon, lets get to the springs. they always help me feel better after a long flight home." Yuuri sat the other bag on the bed and guided Yurio back downstairs and into the changing room.  
Ash:  
Yurio was falling asleep. As they walked he was yawning a bit and leaning against Yuuri.  
Tate:  
"Dont fall asleep yet on me, Yurio. trust me, the springs will give you energy and help with your fatigue. so unless you want me to undress you myself and carry you to the spring, try and stay awake for a few more minutes" Yuri said as they reached the changing rooms.  
Ash:  
Yurio groans but starts to undress lazily. He was beyond tired.  
Tate:  
Yuuri also started to undress, finishing before yurio could get his pants off.  
Ash:  
Yurio stood there naked.  
Tate:  
Yuuri grabs his hand and leads him into the springs, trying to not stare at the younger boy. He hoped his lingering gaze would go unnoticed. they walk past a few springs to a smaller one. "This one has special minerals that are good for energy and rejuvenation," he said as he guided yurio down the small steps into the water.  
Ash:  
Yurio falls a bit and caught himself from falling on Yuuri's arm. "Sorry."  
Tate:  
Yuuri blushes from the sudden unexpected contact. "Its okay, here, sit down. theres a shelf built into this one." he replied as they both sat down.  
Ash:  
Yurio sat and yawned softly.  
Tate:  
Yuuri tries to look anywhere except at Yurio. "Sooo, hows your new programs going?"  
Ash:  
Yurio groans. "It's fine....tiring"  
Tate:  
"I bet... feel any better yet?"  
Ash:  
Yurio nods, more awake.  
Tate:  
"Hey i have idea to help you wake up!" Yuuri said mischievously. he grabbed one of the cups used to scoop water with from the side of the spring and scooped up some water, dumping it on Yurios hair and down his backside.  
Ash:  
Yurio squeals and jerked away glaring violently.  
Tate:  
Yuuri laughed as he dropped the cup and began splashing in the water towards Yurio, a smile spread across Yuuri's face from laughing at Yurio, who looked like a drowned cat now.  
Ash:  
Yurio glared and splashed the other Yuuri back.  
Tate:  
"Hey!" Yuuri yelled, as he waded around the spring, and pushed Yurio over. Yurio fell, and his entire body got submerged. Yuuri knew that Yurio didnt like his hair wet much. Yuuri always compared him to a cat.  
Ash:  
Yurio got up and glared tackling Yuri with a kiss.  
Tate:  
Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden kiss- but he gladly leaned into it, wrapping his arms around the teens waist.  
Ash:  
Yurio pulled away and pushed Yuri under the water.  
Tate:  
Yuuri came back up, sputtering. "You punk! Am i going to have to punish you for that?" Yuuri said as he leaned in closer. he was ecstatic that yurio had kissed him and that he could act on his true feelings now.  
Ash:  
Yurio kissed back and hummed softly, letting out a small moan.  
Tate:  
Yuuri slides his tongue across Yurios lips, asking for entrance.  
Ash:  
Yurio squeals a bit he looks at Yuuri whining.  
Tate:  
Yuuri stops and looks at him. "Was that.. your first kiss, Yurio?"  
Tate:  
"Yurio..."  
Ash:  
Yurio nods blushing madly.  
Tate:  
"Oh, Yurio..." Yuuri blushed slightly. "Can I kiss you again?"  
Ash:  
Yurio nods, his eyes wide.  
Tate:  
Yuuri leaned in again, giving him a softer kiss this time, but it lasted longer. a hand snuck its way up yurios back and tangled itself in his wet hair.  
Ash:  
Yurio moaned again and whined.  
Tate:  
Yuuri tugged slightly on the teens hair as he deepened the kiss, pushing him down onto the shelf to sit.  
Ash:  
Yurio sits down and moans into Yuuri's mouth.  
Tate:  
Yuuri runs a hand up yurios chest, grazing over his right nipple. He straddles Yurios lap and pushes him back against the edge of the spring.  
Ash:  
Yurio moaned loudly and his hips jerked.  
Tate:  
Yuuri smiled. "Eager, are we?" he said as he ran his hand over yurios nipple again, giving it a slight pinch. he attacked the teens neck with his mouth, leaving red spots where hickeys were sure to form.  
Ash:  
Yuri was a mess in no time moaning and squeaking.  
Tate:  
Yuuri stopped for a moment. "we should go up to my room. I dont want anyone walking in on us out here," he said breathily as he moved off Yurio, pulling him out of the spring and to the robes in the changing room. they both threw on robes and practically ran to Yuuri's room.  
Ash:  
Yurio was starting to get tired again. He was a mess, trembling and shivering.  
Tate:  
Yuuri took off their robes and led Yurio to the warm bed. Yurio sat down and laid on his back. Yuuri climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply on the mouth again before running his tongue down Yurios chest, stopping right at his lower abdomen. "Do you want this, Yurio?"  
Ash:  
Yurio nods and hums tiredly. He was still a kid and the travel made him tired.  
Tate:  
"Okay..." Yuuri said before planting a small kiss on the tip of Yurios hardening member.  
Ash:  
Yurio bit back a moan and trembled.  
Tate:  
Yuuri gripped the teen at the base of his shaft and licked a long stripe up the length. he swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking gently.  
Ash:  
Yurio shudders and moans. He trembled and whined tiredly.  
Tate:  
Yuuri moved his free hand up yurios chest to squeeze a nipple as he took the rest of the boys length into his mouth and began bobbing up and down, making sure to flatten his tongue against the underside of Yurios dick.  
Ash:  
Yurio was a moaning mess. He pulled at Yuuri's hair and thrust into his mouth needily.  
Tate:  
Yuuri gagged slightly from the sudden force, but went back down once more before coming off with a pop. "You sure youre okay with this?" Yuuri questioned as a cold finger slid across the boys ass.  
Ash:  
Yurio whined and tensed. ''c-can...we not go all the way....''  
Tate:  
"Of course," Yuuri said, as he sat the lube aside. he stroked his own length a couple of times, sighing in relief from the lack of touch. Yuuri moved closer and held their dicks together, stroking both at the same time.  
Ash:  
Yurio didn't last long. He came hard, screaming out Yuuri's name.  
Tate:  
Yuuri stroked harder and came as Yurio shouted his name, both of them getting cum on their stomaches and the sheets. Yuuri fell beside the teen and flopped down on the soft blankets.  
Ash:  
Yurio pants and was still trembling a bit.  
Tate:  
"You can sleep in here if you want," Yuuri said as he reached for a tissue box and began to clean himself, then yurio.  
Ash:  
Yurio nods, already dozing off.  
Tate:  
Yuuri threw the tissues in the trash next to the bed and laid back down, snuggling up slightly to Yurio. "Good Night, Yurio."


End file.
